Akira Cagali/Former Abilities
Zanpakutō (Former) Buradikeruberosu (ブラッディケルベロス, Bloody Cerberus) is Akira's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a regular silver broadsword in its sealed state.'' Akira no longer has this zanpakuto due to his transformation.'' *'Shikai: '''His zanpakuto is released with the command "'Fear'." When released it transforms into a masamune with a mixture of red and grey swirls on the blade that seem to be constantly in motion. : 'Shikai Special Ability: Buradikeruberosu grants Akira the ability to generate substantial quantities of fire from the surrounding atmosphere and then subsequently manipulate this burning substance into seemingly whatever form he chooses, almost immediately after the flame's initial production. In this manner he is able to quickly form a great variety of fiery structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive or defensive uses. However, all the objects that he fabricates share one similar trait in that they burn almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a great blast of fire that remains for extended periods. This also includes the immediate environment but rather than slow down Akira this aspect actually serves to benefit him, as the heated climate supports and increases the advantageous features of any latter techniques, while disadvantaging his opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the burning conditions. : : '''Gōsutokattā (Ghost Cutter): Allows Akira to create a massive wall of fire around the enemy similar to a prison that decreases in size until he wills it to stop. : Tamashī no Kiba (Fang of the Soulless): Akira forms incredibly sharp throwing spears, composed entirely from a single fragment of compacted fire similar to heat given off by a lightning bolt. These 'javelins' are so durable that when employed they can penetrate and retain their shape with ease through barries made of kido. : Karitori-ki no Kage '''(Reaper Shadow): Akira is able to materialize condensed spheres of fire that are surrounded by numerous sharp protrusions, which when thrown grow rapidly in size in order to protect him from most forms attacks, while burning the surrounding area. : '''Rasenhane (Spiral Feather): Akira swings his blade at his opponent and swiftly encase them in fire, with the purpose of preserving them in a giant obelisk of flames that forms on his back during the earlier stages of this technique. Once completed the enemy erupts in a tornado of flame. : Sharēdorippā (Charade Ripper): As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable increase in temperature due to the nature of Akira's techniques, the power levels of his abilities continue to increase to the point that armour composed from fire begins to form. These collections of fire are initially most prominent on the lower portion of his arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of his body as the fight drags on. (Automatic) : Kyabānkorona (Cavern Corona) : Creates massive explosions. The flames in these explosions have a special property that allows Akira to deviate spiritual pressures causing his foe to be unable to use zanpakuto techniques for around 10 mins. : Chikashīru (Underworld Seal): Akira creates a massive ball of fire around him similar to a sun that acts as a shield to block incoming attacks while he sits in the center and then fires off explosive beams in every direction.